


Cabin Fever

by Anonymous



Category: it amino
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Almost Sex, Attempted Murder, Cunt wars, Cuohead, Death, Gore, Multi, Murder, dying, fags honey, sonic furry, succsesful murder, trigger: classical music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The gang spends a week at the cabin. Things take a turn.





	Cabin Fever

The sky lit up like a firecracker. The bolts of lightning were bright and piercing, and one could not look at them without needing to look away in fear or a sore blindess for a moment. Everyone was inside at the time, awake, in the groups cabin. Each one of them could hear the suspenseful rain pitter on the roof, and with every drop a longing for it to stop had grown.

Of course, everyone was minding their own business, either with themselves or with one another.

Fag and Boob were jamming away at their computer keyboards and mouses, playing their favorite game 'Cunt Wars.'

Scooby and Bean were playing cards, and at the moment, Scooby was winning.

Milk was in his room, shoving a broom in Ghost's ass. Splashy refused.

Everything was mighty fine, no problem was at hand, no one was banned again, and two enemies were out of power. Everything would go perfect tonight,

or so they thought . . .

Delicate classical music played in the background, with Bean silently getting horny. She looked at Scooby.

"These bitches probably put this music on to piss me off." Bean growled.

"Eh, probably, but what can we do?" Scooby spoke, and went back to his cards.

"No bitch, I'm going to go shut it off. I'll be back. Don't cheat." Bean said and got up, setting her cards down. She walked to the stereo, but was stopped by Fag.

"What are you doing?" Fag asked, grinning. He glanced to Boob who was still busy finishing her level on Cunt Wars. Fag looked back up to Bean. "Isn't the music nice?"

"No, you fucker, you know why it isn't." Bean snapped back and clicked around to change the music station.

Fag crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'll shove my cum feces down your throat tonight." He snickered.

"And I'll beat you with my cane, faggot." She said and walked off, before suddenly,

the lights in the cabin went out . . .

Fag tripped on the stereo cord, causing the system to come crashing down onto his foot.

Boob screamed in anger when her computer went black, just as she was about to complete a level.

Milk and Ghost came out of Milk's room. Ghost was rubbing her ass in pain, with a cringing face. Milk looked at her with a smirk before turning to Fag, who was was holding his throbbing foot. It was dark, but the lightning lit up the cabin's windows. Bean was still in the kitchen area, feet away from Fag.

"Bitch, where's the fuckin' candles?" Milk asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Boob blushed.

"I stuck them up my ass a week ago, sorry . . ." Boob said, and heated up some more.

"And they didn't come back out?" Bean asked.

"No, they just kind of are stuck up there."

Everyone looked at Fag again when he yelped while trying to stand up.

"I'm not helping that faggot, someone else do it." Bean huffed.

Splashy came into the room with a flashlight. "You little bitches, what happened?"

"The storm, that's what happened." Ghost said, and helped Fag up.

"Well it's probably the electric box, I can go check it out." Splashy said, and began to walk down the stairs until Bean screamed from the other room.

Bean stumbled out of the room her and Scooby had previously been playing cards in. She breathed heavily and got up with a slight tumble. Milk grabbed her arm and told her to calm down, he then approached the room. Splashy shone the flashlight into the area . . .

There lay Scooby, throat slit, and blood splattered everywhere on the floor, staining the rug and curtains. Milk gagged. The slit was still spewing blood, the childs face pale and lifeless, his eyes open, staring at nothing.

Everyone was stuck in a silence and loss of what to do. They just looked at each other, wondering who had done this crime.

Splashy stepped in the room, her eyes shimmering at the bloody mess. She dragged the light across the room, then up to the wall ahead. An arm, dried with blood, was hung up with staples to the wall, with a small note reading "you'll figure it out."

The others gasped. Milk held Bean close as she cried. Ghost was puking on Fag, and Boob stared in horror. Who had murdered Scooby? Was it one of them? Was it an outsider?

"Who the fuck would do this?" Milk asked, looking away from the scene with dull eyes. Splashy got out of the room quickly, reading the small note again.

"I don't know." She said.

Fag limped over, seeing the blood again. "What do we do?"

"We should search the house." Ghost suggested. Everyone nodded.

Milk went with Fag to investigate the basement. Bean and Ghost went to look in the left side of the cabin. Splashy and Boob went to the right side.

Milk carefully stepped down the basement stairs, fear growing in him with every creak of a board. On the other hand, Fag just stumbled down the stairs, and at the bottom was left with a broken wrist. Milk glared at him and kept going. He looked around the basement with fear, and tried the light switch just in case. No lights. The small window was all the light he had, not to mention that light source was just strobe lighting from anvil clouds.

"Fag, are you even alive?" Milk turned around to his friend. Fag nodded and caught up with Milk.

The two looked around, both shaking with fear. It was so dark, and the electric blue strobes were even scarier. Almost everything looked menacing, and maybe they should have been worried.

Fag was distracted by the objects around them, since he had never really looked through the basement before. He was so fantasized that he ran straight into a shelf. He grasped onto Milk so he wouldn't fall, though they both ended up falling onto a stack of old blankets.

Fag stared at Milk for a moment, both of them blushing.

"You're so hot, I want to drink your milk with that straw." Fag whispered. He stroked Milk's cheek.

"Oh uh, thanks." Milk replied, his face beat red. Fag was an Italian slut, was now the time to fuck? Milk questioned this for a few seconds, but before any consent was given, Fag smashed his lips into Milk's.

Milk's eyes grew wide. He felt Fag's large boner in between his thighs.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." Fag whispered into Milk's ear, and tugged down his pants. "I like your pants 👖."

Milk laughed uneasily, but lustfully. Usually he was the dom, but this was Fag, the Italian Stalin. How could he say no? Either way he'd be raped. Maybe one time being sub wouldn't hurt.

Milk felt Fag press up against him, his boner throbbing up to Milk's chest. Fag moaned quietly, Milk began aswell. Fag palmed Milk's dick, licking his lips.

The horny Italian started giving Milk head. Milk squeaked, and continued to moan. But, the sucking suddenly stopped. Fag stopped moving. Milk felt a liquid drip down his dick.

It was blood.

Milk looked above his friend, seeing a dark figure in a black trenchcoat, standing behind his friend with a cleaver in his hand, now the tip driving into Fag's back. Blood poured down, and Milk kicked away Fag and squirmed while tugging his pants back on. The lightning flashed with a boom again, showing the figures sinister grin.

Milk quickly ran up the stairs, but was dragged down by the demonized human below.

The cleaver ran into Milk's left arm with a chop . . . And Milk saw long, shampood hair fall out of the figure's hood.

...

...

...

...

Meanwhile, Splashy was searching the bathroom, and Boob was going through the laundry room.

"Find anything odd?" Splashy asked.

"No, my ass hurts though, because of those candles." Boob sighed, and kept looking around. Splashy shrugged and went back to looking through the bathroom.

There were no windows in the bathroom, so it was hard to see for Splashy. The last thing she had to check was the shower. The curtain loomed large with a shadow, which was ultimately scary. She hesitated to draw back the shower curtain. It was almost expectant, but she knew no one would be there, yet her hand was poised at the fabric, so cautious that she dared to even graze her fingers any further. Her movement stopped completely when she felt breath on her neck. A hand drifted to Splashy's shoulder, causing her to jerk backwards, but was only pulled into a lock with her head shoved into the tiolet bowl. She struggled but nothing worked. Right before she ran out of breath and drowned, she could see the blue fur that was holding her down.

Ian . . .

Boob heard water splashing from the other room, but ignored it. She heard it stop and continued looking. Boob found this entire situation boring, though she did mourn the loss of her friend.

Boob yawned, and stood up, about to go check on Splashy, but she heard one of the most beautiful things ever come from the living room.

She heard Cunt Wars.

Boob quickly ran to the sound, and was greeted by her now working computer. She sat down at her desk, grabbing the mouse. She began to play rapidly, ignoring her previous goal to help find the killer. She smashed buttons, having the time of her life. Not a single worry crossed her mind, until . . .

a shadow was reflecting off her screen from behind her. It casted a scary black glow.

Boob began to turn around but felt a jab in her back. It was a plug, being forced into her back. Then a computer cord wrapped around her neck. The figure above her was strangling her with her own computer cord. The last thing Boob was to see, was the Cunt Wars loading screen.

...

...

...

...

Ghost groaned and punched the dry wall, making the plaster break. Bean grabbed Ghost's shoulder, and kissed her neck lightly.

"It will be okay, calm down." Bean soothed the distressed Ghost.

"Scooby's dead, there's a killer on the loose, and you tell me to calm down?" Ghost smashed the wall again.

"Being angry won't help, darling. We need to look around, not make matters worse." Bean pulled the angry Ghost into a gentle hug.

Ghost pushed Bean away and scoffed. "I'll go look in the pantry." She said and walked off. Bean sighed and walked after her.

Ghost had already turned the corner, and Bean had just now caught up. But before Bean was completely to the other side, she saw with the side of her vision, a tall figure and a smaller, furry shaped one, driving knives into Ghost's back. Bean quickly swiped herself back over, only peering out and holding back whimpers.

Just before she turned back to find a phone, the tallest figure looked up at her. Bean gasped and covered her mouth so she wouldn't cry or scream.

She couldn't move an inch. She was too scared.

Moments later, the two figures walked around the corner. The one in the trenchcoat undid his hoodie.

Lucas. Fucking Lucas. The smaller one stood proud. It was Ian. The fucking furry.

Bean gulped, ready for her death to come. Tears overflew her eyes, thinking about all her dead friends, until the smallest gleam of hope sparked. That one hope of survival, and sure enough that hope paid off.

The window to the right burst into pieces as Kyle jumped in heroically. His hair swayed with wonderful motion, leaving Lucas and Ian speechless. Kyle ran for Lucas, ramming him to the floor. Ian wasn't worried, and came at Bean with a knife. He was quickly tackled by another jumping in through the window. Donavan crashed into Ian, making him drop the knife and slide to the other wall.

Bean was saved. Finally saved, but no one else in the group was alive . . .

Kyle and Donavan weren't able to capture the two crooks. They escaped but very beaten. Kyle shared a kiss with Donavan, then approached Bean.

"Ma'am, are you injured?" Kyle asked with a manly voice.

Bean gazed at Kyle, feeling safe for once. "No, I'm fine, but my friends are dead."

"We will call authorities immediately, miss, we will solve this case." He said back.

Bean heard Donavan whisper to Kyle about the woman they already had to turn in earlier, the one named Vore who was using frogs as dildos. Kyle nodded to him.

. . .

Since Bean was the last survivor, she went through therapy for awhile. The thought of their dead bodies drove her crazy, but Kyle and Donavan were there for her with every step. Kyle wept over the loss of Milk, his dear Katie, but got married to Donavan after.

Bean visits her friend's graves everyday for 40 years, until she passes away from bronchitis.

The memory of that stormy night will always be remembered . . .

The End.


End file.
